ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Transmogrification of Eunice
The Transmogrification of Eunice is the 21st episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the first episode of the second season. 'Plot' Ben and Kevin are racing with each other in their cars and Gwen believes they're acting immature. As they begin to reach their campsite, an alien spaceship crash-lands. Out comes is a small pod which out comes is a beautiful, naked girl covered in green mist. Ben gives the girl his jacket and all the girl can remember is that her name is Eunice (its really "Unitrix" but she couldn't remember her full name at the time). They let her stay and also volunteer to help her get her memory back. Gwen gets jealous because of Kevin's possible crush on Eunice. Ben makes a good impression on Eunice and they seem to be getting along. They enjoy the day by fishing and telling stories. Gwen becomes very angered about Ben and Kevin's crushes on Eunice as she is angered that Ben's new crush on Eunice as a replacement for his old crush on Julie. As Ben and Eunice are walking, they seem to be followed. Eunice is attacked by a bear and Ben becomes Armodrillo to save her. However, it seems that Eunice seemed to have calm the bear like all the other animals that surrounded her. Suddenly, when Ben was not looking, Eunice flashed green near the bear and with incredible super strength she pushes a boulder. Meanwhile, Sunder is at Eunice's ship, angered about what was missing. However, he sees the tire tracks from Ben and Kevin's cars, and looks pleased. Ben and Eunice continue walking in the woods, and their crushes on each other grow as they were about to kiss until Sunder attacks them. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and then later becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey to show Sunder his new bag of tricks. It is revealed that Sunder is after Eunice, and then Eunice strangely escapes by hopping high like a rabbit. Ben comes back to Gwen and Kevin, and Gwen is able to track Eunice because Eunice was wearing her spare clothes. They track Eunice to a mountain high up and Sunder finds them all again. Ben becomes NRG to fight Sunder, but Sunder manages to defeat him, Gwen, and Kevin, and begins telling Eunice that he can help her. However, Sunder presses a button on the back of Eunice's neck, which turns her into an Omnitrix core. Ben begins to chase after Sunder as Cannonbolt and then becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt to rid himself of the obstacles near him. Ben and Sunder begin to fight as Ben wants to hurt Sunder for what he did to Eunice. But Sunder uses a device that makes Ben dizzy in order to be defeated. Gwen and Kevin arrive to help, and they manage to defeat Sunder and retrieve the Eunice Omnitrix core. After pressing a button, they turn Eunice back to her normal self. Eunice receives the agility of a snake and starts beating Sunder up, demanding to know who she is. Suddenly, Azmuth arrives and reveals he hired Sunder and that Eunice is the Unitrix, a prototype model of the Omnitrix that could store the DNA of each species in its own container. It is revealed that Eunice got her human form from Gwen when she touched her ship when its DNA sampled and randomized. Azmuth, under Ben's compromise, has Eunice to have a free life and to be one of his assistants as he always need of a helping hand on taking care of Primus. Azmuth, Eunice, and Sunder leave, and Eunice leaves behind a flower petal for Ben as a reminder of her. 'Major Events' *Introduction of the Eunice/Unitrix, a prototype model of the Omnitrix. *Eunice has become one of Azmuth's assistants. *Ben and Eunice develop romantic feelings for each other. *It is revealed that Ben & Julie apparently broke up, or at least "might as well be broken up." *Sunder returns since Alien Force. 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eunice (the Unitrix) *Azmuth *Sunder (reformed at the end of the episode) 'Villains' * Sunder (working for Azmuth and first re-appearance). 'Aliens Used' * Armodrillo * Spidermonkey * Ultimate Spidermonkey * NRG * Cannonbolt * Ultimate Cannonbolt 'Quotes' *'Ben: '''Do you maybe remember your name? *'Eunice: Euuni..Eunice? *'''Sunder: You really thought you could beat me? *'Ultimate Cannonbolt': Well, yes! *'Sunder': Last mistake you'll ever make. *'Kevin': He'll make plenty more mistakes! That didn't come out right... *'Sunder': Never did get even with you for sending me to the Null Void. *'Ultimate Spidermonkey': "Get even"? You cut my hand off! *'Sunder': Stop whining. You got it back! *'Ben': Sunder. *'Sunder': Tennyson. If I'd known it was you, there wouldn't have been a warning shot. *'Ben': Guess that's where you made your first mistake. *'Eunice': You're not very good at flirting. *'Ben': How would you know? You have total memory loss. *'Eunice': True, but I wasn't born yesterday. *'Gwen '(sensing Eunice): I don't sense any injuries. *'Kevin': Yeah, she looks pretty healthy for me too. (Gwen elbows him) Ow! *'Kevin': This is going to be fu-u-un! *'Gwen': A minute ago you were trying to get out of camping and now it's gonna be fun? Are you working some sort of angle? *'Kevin': Gwen, I know it's important to you that we spend some "quality time together," I want what you want. *'Gwen': If you're working some sort of angle, so help me, I'm gonna hurt you. *'Kevin': *sniggers* *'Eunice': I'm fun even if I don't have memory? *'Ben': It'll come back. Don't force it. Anyway you're more fun than Kevin. *'Kevin': I'm right here dude. *'Kevin': Squirrels, nothing but "tree-rats". *'Kevin '(for Gwen): You're treating her like a fifth wheel. Wasn't that long ago I was the one trying to fit with you and your cousin. So be nice. What? *'Gwen': Sometimes you make sense. *'Ben': Where's Eunice? *'Kevin': Man, you cannot keep a girlfriend. *'Azmuth': Rolling in the mud. Why am I not surprised? *'Gwen': You guys act like a couple of ten year olds! *'Kevin': Ten year olds can't drive. *'Ben': Neither can you Grandma! Errors *When the Unitrix is transformed back into Eunice, she has dirt in her hands and legs, but in the close-up, she seems to be clean. *Ben transformed into Spidermonkey but when he was shouting his name, the part of the body down the head wasn't dark blue, it was the standard biue in his head. 'Trivia' *Why is Ben surprised that Eunice could jump several feet high when he himself can do the same thing, Above and Beyond and Ben 10,000 Returns are very good examples of course it was under different circumstances. Especially since his aliens, like Four Arms, could much higher than that. Could be that he was surprised that a human can do this (he, like Kevin and Gwen, had no knowledge that Eunice is actually a machine). *This is the second time Ben used Spidermonkey to fighting Sunder. *In this episode Gwen was seen in her'' Alien Force Season 3 outfit. *This is the second time Ben uses Ultimate Spidermonkey in the first episode of a season. In ''Fame and now. *This is the third time that Gwen's clothes are ripped from an enemy. First time was from Psyphon's R.E.D. in Reflected Glory, second time was from Kevin in Absolute Power Part 2 the third was from Sunder in this episode, and the fourth was in the episode It's Not Easy Being Gwen in the fight with Dr. Animo. *It is indirectly mentioned how important Primus is to the Ultimatrix, as Azmuth is always in need of a helping hand in tending Primus. *The finding of the Unitrix is like the time when Ben found the Omnitrix in the first episode in the original series. *This is the second time Azmuth appeared in a season premiere. The first time was in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 / Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. *In this episode, Cannonbolt in ball form is chasing Sunder, while he goes Ultimate Cannonbolt. *This is the first time that Sunder appears in ''Ultimate Alien''. *A pod crashing on earth is similar to a story from a comic book series named icon also written by Dwayne McDuffie. *Sunder got his newly gadgets from Galvan Prime,as stated by him when he used a small ray-gun to defend himself from Ultimate Cannonbolt and a Bomb that releases some goey like thing when explode Sunder use this on NRG. *This is the 5 year celebration of Ben 10 *This marks the 2nd time Kevin absorbs something in Ultimate Alien but what he absorbs only covers his arms. The 1st was in ' Map of Infinity '. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup